The present invention relates to an equipment cabinet for the acceptance of electronic assemblies. Previous metal cabinets for accepting electronic assemblies are usually characterized by an involved structure that leads to heavy and bulky cabinets. The individual cabinets were usually composed of a frame to which side walls, a floor, ceiling parts, a back wall and a door had to be secured in an involved way. Particular difficulties arose when a one hundred percent shielding of the cabinet was to be achieved.
A further disadvantage of the previous cabinets is their height, weight and their complicated assembly. Added thereto as an additional disadvantage is that the cabinets had prescribed sizes and the customer had to decide in favor of a specific size category when ordering.